


Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hard relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniil is having hard time.<br/>He is afraid of losing his seat again and his boyfriend.<br/>Carlos is worried for himself too.<br/>My first fic so be compassionate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

_ “At the end when something like this happens, the driver yes, needs to forget it and go to Austria as confident as ever” _

Unfortunately forgetting is not that easy and Carlos knows it. He has been through so many disappointments in his career so he knows, that at the end he will manage somehow.

He is walking from out from the team deprief. The race was awful for both of the drivers. Neither of them qualified in the race and they even had the same problem!

“Hey Carlos”

He hears a familiar voice.

“Hello Dany.” 

They stare at each other for a while. 

“I’m sorry about your race”

Carlos finally says and looks down to his toes.

Daniil looks like he is about to cry

“For once i got a good result in qualifying. They said that this track should work for us.   Apparently it didn’t.”

“I needed a good result chili! This is serious, i will lose my seat if i don’t perform good.”

“Dany please trust on me. You will be okay. I didn’t get a good result either”

Carlos admits and feels terrible inside. He needed a good result too because his seat isn’t safe either.

“I should get going.”

“No. Come with me, to my room”

Carlos suggest and gives him a small smile.

“I’m not sure if i can. Pyry is waiting for me in my room”

Daniil sights and tells him goodbye

  
  


Daniil put the keycard to the door, stepped in and saw Pyry standing in the middle of the room.

“Where have you been?”

He says worry in his eyes and rushes to hug Daniil. 

“I thought you were in troubles again, i was very worried.”

He looks Daniil deep into his eyes.

“I only talked with Carlos” 

He says quietly and shruges his shoulders.

“Ah okay. But please, next time you aren’t coming straight here you tell me” 

He gives a laugh.

Daniil just nods at him and walks to the bathroom. Pyry had run him a hot bath. He is always so thoughtful, Daniil thinks to himself. He has always helped him when he needed it. When he had a heavy crash in Japan, when he had problems with his confidence, when he was demoted from Red Bull. He was always there for him. Daniil quickly stripped out from his Toro Rosso gear and stepped to the bath. It’s all fine for him. He hasn’t felt good for a long time and it’s funny that he feels that way now, after this big disappointment. Suddenly he hears a knock on the door of his room. Who the hell comes to see he or his trainer at night? The door opens and Daniil can hear some talking but he doesn’t recognize the voice. He quickly rises from the bath and leans for his towel.

 

“I’m really not sure if this is the right time for you to meet him”, Pyry says with a low voice and points the door at him.

“I have to! He is my best friend!” The stranger says and makes Pyry rolls his eyes:

“Odd that i’ve never heard about that.”

Neither of them notices that Daniil stands on the door now. 

“Pyry, let him be please. I want to talk to him.” 

He looks Pyry with begging in his eyes.

Pyry murmurs something and leaves the room. He doesn’t like this friend of Daniil. Daniil can’t really understand that because he is always a good friend for Dany. Maybe even more than a friend.

“ Привет, товарищ”

He says and Daniil laughs at him and offers him a hand.

“I‘ve missed you Artem. It’s been a while”

Artem smiles at him gently and takes his hand.

“I missed you more than you think”

He presses his lips to Daniils and he feels his heart beating faster than usual.

“How was your race today?” 

Daniil asks and breaks the kiss. 

Artem tries to look mad.

“You haven’t watched my race!”

“Ah Прости”

“I f inished 5th today actually but i lead the championship now”, Artem enthuses overly.

Daniil feels mixed feelings. He is happy that his boyfriend is doing well but he also feels   jealousy.

Artem sees the confusion on Daniils face and hugs him with pity in his eyes. 

“Медвежонок, don’t worry it will all be okay”

He cuddles Daniil as tears start to run from his eyes. 

“I’m so lucky that you care about me, no one else cares and they wish me death”

He sobs to Artems shirt.

“Shh Dany that’s not true and you know it”

  
  


“Great but now it’s time for you to go” Pyry directs to Artem as he returns after a while.

“Too bad”, he says. “I guess i go then”

 Artem looks at Daniil and blows him a kiss. Just as a goodbye.

“We’ll see soon Dany, don’t worry”

 He waves at him and he leaves.

Daniil turns to Pyry eyes closed.

“Why on earth you don’t like him? He is a good guy.”

Pyry sights and puts his hand to Daniils shoulder.

“I don’t know sorry. Something is wrong in him.”

“Yeah sure” 

He does appreciate that Pyry cares of him in this way but he knows that Artem isn’t bad. He loves Artem. Artem is good. Artem is everything.

 

Carlos wakes up from his room at the morning. Today he will be heading back to Faenza to see the team and do some work on the simulator. He groans to the thought of getting on the plane again. It’s not an ideal  place for him at all.

He looks at his phone and sees a message from Dany:

_ AS 6027? _

He types a response quickly

_ Yeah. Let’s go together? _

He sends the message and soon there is another message from him:

_ Cool. I pick u up at 3 ;) _

Carlos laughs and heads to the kitchen. He got too used of drinking coffee every morning that now it has become a habit for him. He gets really grumpy without coffee sometimes. He sits to the couch with his coffee cup and opens his social medias. He quickly retweets a picture of him to keep his fans happy. he isn’t really into all of these social medias if he is being honest. He hopes that he could be like Räikkönen or Vettel. They don’t have to do any social media stuff and they’re still very popular.

Carlos walks to the balcony of his room. Azerbaijan is very beautiful. He can’t believe that he never thought on such a place as Azerbaijan. When he heard that they will race in Baku he wasn’t very positive about the whole thing. 

 

“Hola!”

Daniil greets as he steps into Carlos’ room. 

“You are early for once”

Carlos bullies and earns a hit from Daniil.

“Well i see because you aren’t even ready yet”

He says as he looks at the mess that has taken over in the room.

Daniil sits down and looks at Carlos

“Come on. We don’t have much time left chili”

“I’m doing as fast as i can don’t you see”

He hisses as he tucks his Toro Rosso gear to his luggage.

“Ah you are arguing like an old couple”

A voice on the door says. Its Max.

“Maxy come on, hasn’t your dad taught you how to behave well?”

Daniil says mockery in his voice. Max sights

“Whatever”

 

_ See you at Friday in Moscow? ;)) _

Daniil sits in the plane as he receives a message from Artem.

_ Sure :* In your apartment? _

He answers.

_ Deal! _

There is a smile creeping to Danys face and Carlos notices it

“Oh who are you texting with? Some girl?”

He says and winks to Daniil.

“Umm… Not exactly”

Daniil answers and blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Привет, товарищ= Hello, tovarich  
> Прости= Sorry  
> Медвежонок= russian pet name
> 
> I dont know if i should continue this fic, so tell me what you think :()


End file.
